IT BEGINS
by DragonSLayer5
Summary: i hope you enjoy please send constructive criticism. Ch2 IS UP. I will upload ch 3 when it is completed and if i get some decent review over my story. please R
1. It Begins

Standard disclaimer; I don't own these characters so please don't sue me.   
This is my creation please be honest and give constructive criticism.  
Thank you.  
  
The characters: Goku; Vegeta; Trunks; Goten; Piccolo and a few characters of my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
IT BEGINGS   
  
It was a bright and beautiful day. There was no hint of the trouble on the way. Goku, Goten, and Trunks were enjoying the day and playing games and swimming together. Vegeta was also there being his usual self; standing under the shade of a tree. The only reason he's there is because Bulma made him promise to watch Trunks.  
  
Then Vegeta senses a high power in somewhere in the area. Goku notices Vegeta tense up slightly and stops to concentrate. He too senses the same power plus at least two others somewhere but can't pinpoint their locations.   
  
"Trunks; Goten come here now!" Goku says, "Hurry!  
  
Trunks and Goten come as called.   
  
"What's up, Dad, is there anything wrong?" Goten asks scratching his nose.  
  
"Can't you sense their power?" Trunks ask coyly. "Where are they," he asks looking around.  
  
"There!" Vegeta yells pointing behind them. They turn just in time to see Goku get kicked up side the head. The force of the blow sends Goku flying through four fairly large trees. "Okay their's one where are the other two," Vegeta thinks. He senses the other one just in time to get kicked in the middle of the back sending him flying. Fortunately there were no obstacles in Vegetas way so he was able to catch himself just in time to be hit from above by a giant foot that was at least the same size he was.   
  
"That was easier than I thought" said the big one.   
  
"You said it Bearing" responded a squeaky voice.  
  
"What about the children?" asks the third and smallest of the three.  
  
"What else?" responded the squeaky one; "We take as slaves."  
  
"I don't think so; it takes more than a cheap shot to take care of us," Goku says. Just then an explosion send Bearing flying into the air; followed by a blur that turned out Vegeta; and landing several feet behind him.  
  
"So you think a couple of cheap shots could take care of me did you." Vegeta says as he spits out some dirt.  
  
"One or a dozen it doesn't matter to me" Said the Squeaky voiced one.  
  
"You have but one chance to leave this place peacefully I suggest you do so before I'm forced to send you to another dimension." Goku says.  
  
"Kackarot you are a fool to think I will let any of them leave. They have wounded my pride and now must pay with their lives" Vegeta says sadistically; while blasting Bearing into another dimension without even looking.  
  
"Vegeta there was no reason for that!" Goku yells at him angrily.  
  
" Put a sock in it you bakka, Stop wasting your breath because these fools came her to die." Vegeta says while choosing his next target.  
  
"You'll pay for that runt" says the squeaky voices invader.  
  
"You tell 'em, Sqeks" the small one says, " I'll take on the one in orange; you take the other one.  
  
While all that was going on Trunks and Goten were forming their own plans. "Man at this rate there won't be anyone left for us to fight." Trunks say disappointedly."  
  
"I know," responds Goten kinda pouting, "We never get to do anything fun."  
  
Just then Bearing gets up. "Ouch, that hurt who hurt Bearing? Now Bearing mad!"  
  
  
"He he he he heh," Trunks and Goten laugh in unison as they power up and charge Bearing head on, "Party time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In aditional chapters I will probably be adding more characters stay tuned!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Fight

Standard disclaimer; I don't own these characters so please don't sue me.   
This is my creation please be honest and give constructive criticism.  
Thank you.  
  
The characters: Goku; Vegeta; Trunks; Goten; Piccolo and a few characters of my own.   
  
For those who want Vegeta to get his but kicked will just have to wait a few chapters.  
  
  
It begins Chapter 2 The Fight!!!!!!  
  
  
Squeks charges Vegeta charging energy up in his hands. He shoots the energy at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta dodge out of the way and charges to meet Squeks.  
  
Squeks tries to round house kick Vegeta and misses. He follows up with a hard right-handed uppercut, also missing. Vegeta arms crossed kicks Squeks and sends him flying.   
  
"Not so easy now is it?" Vegeta says with a smirk.  
  
"You're a fool to…,"Squeks trying to respond to Vegeta had said, then receiving a punch in the face. Squeks retorts by using the momentum to deliver a reverse-spin kick to Vegetas face. He tries to follow through with an upper cut but catches nothing but air.   
  
Vegeta from above punches him in the middle of the back. Sending him flying into the ground. Vegeta charges up a chi shot and fires four times into the grounded Squeks.   
  
As the dust settles Squeks is trying to get up. Vegeta Lands on him breaking his back in two. Vegeta flips off and shoots a mid. level chi attack sending him into another dimension.   
  
Bolt charges Goku and attempts to hit Goku with a series of punches and kicks, all were blocked.   
  
"Shirley you're better than this." Goku says kinda disappointedly.   
  
Bolt growls in response, " You are going to regret saying that. I'm ten times stronger than you."  
  
Just then they hear a series of explosions. "Looks like Vegeta is almost through with your friend. I will let you go if promise to change your ways and stop attacking people without cause." Goku says.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, your funny, you still don't get it do you? You're dealing with the forces of the mighty Gozmo the Master Slaver. We didn't happen upon you by chance, the Master wanted to add you to his collection of strong fighters. I must admit you are much stronger than the reports suggested. Even so you wont be able to beat us we're his elite force, you can't win," Bolt boasts.  
  
"How old is this report?" Goku asks.  
  
"Only 2 years; you could not have gained enough power to defeat us, it's impossible. Enough stalling your cell awaits."  
  
"So be it, if that's how you want it. I will stop holding back. Then I will find this Gobmo person and put a stop to his operations," Goku tells him confidently.   
  
"That's Gozmo. But you're a funny one the Master will put you with the other one," he says with an evil grin. He resumes his assault and Goku delivers a strait punch that sends him flying. Goku appears over him and delivers a double ax-handle and sends him flying headfirst into the ground. Where he is not moving; Goku lands a few feet from him and watches him a few moments before Vegeta launches an chi wave that obliterates Bolts body.   
  
"VEGETA THAT WAS'NT NECCESARY!" Goku yells at him. Vegeta just ignores him and watches Goten and Trunks fighting Bearing.  
  
Goten and Trunks continue their relentless assault, but their attack just seem to do little more than annoying the big brute.  
  
"Get these misquotes off Bearing," Bearing says.  
  
Goten and Trunks fly a little ways away. "Man, this guy has a hide of steel," Trunks says panting a little.   
"You said it Trunks, any ideas," Goten says scratching his nose.  
  
Trunks gives Goten an evil grin, "Lets do the fusion." Goten returns the grin.  
  
FUUSSSIOOON!!!!! When the smoke clears there stand normal Gotinks. (This is not the supersaiyan version.)  
  
Gotinks cocks his head back, "You ready for the pain."  
  
Bearing gives a questioning look, "Where the two gnats???"   
  
Gotinks frowns and hovers in right above the ground.   
  
Bearing delivers a mountain shattering punch connecting with Gotinks. Bearing yells in pain. "How did little man hurt Bearing fist?"  
  
Gotinks simply smiles and kicks him in the chest and sends flying. He flies after Bearing, Maneuvering above the flying form. Then delivers a bone snapping series of punches. The last one causes a crater under bearing and sends him into it making it deeper. Leaving an unconscious and nearly dead Bearing.  
  
Vegeta speaks up, "Are you going to kill him or do I have to."  
  
"Vegeta that's not necessary," Goku says.  
  
Vegeta huffs, "Pipe down Kakarot, I heard all that was said between you and the shrimp up there. Let's send this Gozmo a message before I kill him," He charges a chi blast and shoots at the downed Bearing. Gotinks casually flies out of the way and let Bearing get sent into anther dimension.  
  
  
A form watching a viewer, "So they think they can defeat me, do they? No has defeated me in over a thousand years. Lod get me Thunder, his son Lightning, The Beast, The Cowboy, and Light."  
  
"Yes Master Gozmo, oh and Master your dinner is ready;" says a man dressed in a butlers outfit and wearing a collar.  
  
"So it begins again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………." The laughter fades off into the dark hallways.  
  
  
  
So ends chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. It should only get better. 


End file.
